


斑 16

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: 旧剑咕哒部分，有和谐内容，敏感者慎





	斑 16

16.

 

 

 

躲进门后的二人都喘着粗气，亚瑟发现他们所处的空间是一个很小的房间，不像是住人的，更像是休息用的。房内靠墙的地方有一张床和一张桌子，旁边还有两大排的衣架，上面挂着很明显都是女装，各式各样，裙摆夸张。这一年多说长不长说短不短，或许是冥冥之中让这一天到来得太容易，他一下理不清那乱七八糟起来的思绪，有许多问题想问，但在对上藤丸立香的眼睛之后又不知道怎么开口，身后还有发情的高热在步步逼近。

为什么会出现在这里。现在过得如何。好久不见。

亚瑟没出声，藤丸立香倒是呼了几口气后看了他一眼，笑了笑解释起来：“我现在和恩奇都在以前收养我的亲戚这里打工，这里是我的休息室。”

立香指了指那两排衣架，亚瑟发现他的表情有点变化，左脸写着为难右脸写着纠结，“嗯……这是一家俱乐部，喜欢搞一些与众不同的主题……”他含含糊糊地说，心想要怎么瞒过亚瑟自己已经变成了女装大佬的事情。

他瞄了一眼亚瑟，对方似乎不太关注这个话题。

“亚瑟学长怎么会在这？”立香问，“是在国外工作休假回来了？”

这些问话直白又平常，却让亚瑟的心骤然蜷缩了起来，他一直保持着低头的姿势，看着地面，呼吸变得灼热又困难。

藤丸立香也发现了他状态不对，又看到对方的斑纹在那张牙舞爪地一个劲流汗。他听了听门外的动静，枪声似乎停止了。任何区域都有属于他的管理者，哪怕是混乱的红灯区也是如此，这里不允许有枪声，亚瑟也是吃准了对方并不清楚这一点，才和他们进行了一场追逐战。

藤丸立香思索了一番，看了一眼墙上的钟，深呼吸。

靠在墙边处于发情期的携斑者突然感到有人靠近自己，亚瑟·潘德拉贡动了一下，艰难地抬起头，深吸了一口气：“立香，我和你说过……”

携斑者们一向会利用自己的敏锐去寻找一个与之相性程度高的同类或者是普通人度过发情期。并且不论那个人是否愿意，发情期中的携斑者攻击力足以让任何人屈服。

因为那样的人对于他们来说，是最具吸引力的。

走到亚瑟面前的藤丸立香因此楞了一下，直接问他，“那你需要我帮忙吗？”

他指了指亚瑟的耳背，把话说得坦坦荡荡，就像是面对一个举手之劳的小事。那是发情期斑纹能爬到的最高的地方，也是携斑者最难受的一个被本能欲望凌迟的巅峰。

“达芬奇应该不会怪我迟到一会的……”这是后半句自言自语，声音又小又软。

听到这个名字，亚瑟一怔。

“……什么？”他的嗓子已经哑得说不出成句的音节。

“？”

“达芬奇……？”

“嗯？……莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，”立香点点头说，“就是我现在的老板啊。”

 

 

 

 

就在亚瑟快要以为立香已经睡着的时候，靠在他肩头上的少年突然出声：“来做吧，亚瑟。”

男人布满着斑纹的背部一紧，藤丸立香的语气太坦荡了，就像是要约你一起睡觉纯盖被聊天一样。

发情期是可以熬过去的，当然亚瑟和藤丸立香之间约定成俗，在一年前再度见面之后双方交换了电话号码，亚瑟承诺无论有什么事情需要帮助都可以找他，然而在某次藤丸立香只是想约他出来吃饭的时候对方因为发情期而没接上电话，打工结束后担心亚瑟时不时出了什么事的立香直接找上他的住处。

所以亚瑟有时候真不知道该如何定义自己和藤丸立香的关系，平时的朋友与发情期的情人——他并不想这么看待立香，但是立香对此却是毫不在意。

亚瑟温和而认真地拒绝他，“你受了伤。”

“可我不想睡着……”

立香抬起头，“再过两三个小时可能就要天亮了，我要是睡着了肯定醒不过来，离开的时候会被人发现。”

亚瑟看着他，他不是很清楚立香今晚经历了什么，但大致也能猜到些许，少年的眼神依然平静，蓝色的眼睛就像一面没有涟漪的澄澈的湖水。

他说得很对，因为身上带着处理粗糙的伤口，炎症和高热肯定如影随形，现在放心的睡过去等同于昏过去无异，这里并不安全，对方人多势众，他们必须一早就走才是正确的。

当然，想不让人睡过去的方法有千千万万，谁也不知道藤丸立香为什么要这么做。

宽大的套房里只有露台那边的玻璃门投进的夜晚的光色，藤丸立香的身体在有夜色透过的白衬衫下面显得单薄而苍白。

亚瑟犹豫了一会，慢慢地，不带丝毫情欲地去亲了一下少年的嘴唇。

双唇分离之后，亚瑟突然靠在他的耳边说：“其实当初，我所继承的是一家专门处理携斑者所造成的危险事件的事务所，也经常会接到一些不在法律限制之内的委托。”

藤丸立香跪坐在床上，用膝盖撑起自己，让亚瑟帮他扩张。

亚瑟在床头找到了润滑液，倒在手里慢慢捂着，等变得没那么冰凉的时候，一手搂着藤丸立香的腰，慢慢把手指伸了进去。他没有等立香回话，像是在自言自语，“这是一个很危险的工作，当时休学之后我还需要赶去北欧参加父亲的葬礼和学习。我不希望你遇到和我所经历过的危险，也就不想你涉足到这个世界来。”

腰部被男人的手制止着不允许乱动，藤丸立香只能不断地放松着自己的括约肌，胸膛不住地起伏着，用后面含进亚瑟的手指。

“但是这只是我不成熟的自以为是而已。”亚瑟承认道，温和的嗓音里藏着一点苦涩的味道，“当我知道达芬奇，这个女人是你的收养人的时候，才发现自己犯了一个错误。”

体内的手指按到了敏感点，藤丸立香的身体抖动了一下，发出细小的鼻音，肩上的伤口其实一直在疼，这种不可避免地牵动让他的身体绷得紧。

亚瑟像是没察觉到这一点，所说的话也仿佛是为了打发这扩张过程中无聊的时间，抽出手指之后他慢慢扶着立香，如果不是斑纹还在背上，他动作慢得几乎不像是一个处于发情期的携斑者。

“也发现……”

这个体位对于承受者十分不友好，每坐下去一点，立香就要停下来喘一会儿气，阴茎的头部将肉穴撑开到极致，肠壁的褶皱被强行撑开，一点一点地吞吃着他人的性器。

到最后立香的喘息都变得小心翼翼的。亚瑟看着他，抬起他的头，他们贴得很近，呼吸交错，湖蓝色的眼瞳映着自己的轮廓。

亚瑟微笑着，声音温和却又低哑得让人头皮发麻，“藤丸立香君，我还是好喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

亚瑟和立香说过很多次对不起，尤其是在床上的时候。

携斑者在发情期里性欲旺盛，真要好好地解决是大多数普通人都吃不消的，哪怕藤丸立香于亚瑟来说相性极好，每次事后半真半假地躺床上像是被要了半条命的模样自然让亚瑟觉得过意不去。

喜欢这种心情其实保持不了多久的，它只会被严实地封存在一个匣子里，且只有一个人有着那把钥匙。

亚瑟亲吻着少年的嘴巴，吮吸着他的侧脸、下巴、有些沁汗的脖颈，动作有些粗暴又有些克制。藤丸立香任由他解开自己的扣子，伸出双手从对方的衣服下摆进去，顺着紧实的肌肉攀住他，向后倒向柔软的床铺。

既然交往过一段时间，有着相互了解作为前提的两人没什么可羞涩的，藤丸立香只觉得久别重逢就来一炮有点不太对劲之外，亚瑟似乎变得凶残得很多。

“嘶——好疼啊，别咬那里……”

汗湿的金发打在亚瑟的眉梢上，坦诚相待之后他看到少年的肩膀上的痕迹，那是咬得很深的牙印，到现在还弥留着一些痂口在上面，心下一动就咬了一下立香的颈侧，惹得他痛地叫了一声。

他不会问立香是不是有了新的恋人，那太过于不尊重了，他知道如果这个答案是“是”的话，立香是不会与他在这交缠着，迎合着他的亲吻，肢体动作间充满着一点怀念而享受的味道。

亚瑟一边在亲吻的时候手一边摸到藤丸立香的身后，揽着他的腰，修长的手指在其被内裤包裹着的软体上揉搓了几下便感受到怀里的身体颤抖着紧绷起来，上面那双蓝色的眼睛就变得湿漉漉的。亚瑟不知道是不是因为瞳色的关系，一年之后身上被草草处理的枪伤只能让他倒吸冷气和打抖，只有在情欲骤起的时候，立香的眼睛就很容易会变成这个样子，总让他忍不住道歉，觉得自己做了过分的事。

现在也是如此，亚瑟亲吻着他，却不知道该怎么说出道歉的话。

立香此时发出闷闷的哼气音，后穴被扩张好后外物的插入并不急促，可见亚瑟快烧坏的脑子还保持着最后一点理智不想伤到对方，反倒是怀里的人因为被搂着腰，背却悬在半空紧张得难受，反而在最后一点的时候自己一口气坐了下去。

两人一同闷哼了一声。

肠壁的褶皱被强行撑开，被顶入深处的胀痛让立香忍不住想把身子蜷缩起来，亚瑟却突然压住他的肩膀，扣得很紧，绿色的竖瞳直压下来，他看到性欲高涨的携斑者和他额头对着额头，滴着汗喘着气，眼神威吓又逼人，却又无可奈何地朝他微笑着，“你还真是，一如既往地大胆啊，立香。”

藤丸立香在某些方面来说还是非常能作死的，了解他的亚瑟在一堆讶异和猜测都无从解答的情况下放弃纠结，与他一直喜欢人在光线不足的室内亲吻做爱，听着藤丸立香发抖的尾音，像是一下又回到他们未曾分开之前——

 

 

 

 

“那我和你的相性怎么样？”

这是藤丸立香唯一主动问了他关于携斑者方面的问题，在两人在第一次做爱之后。

亚瑟那时候正在捂着他因为沁汗而有些发凉的手指，看着他的眼睛笑着回答：“高的可怕，立香，你要是站在我面前，我却没办法接近你的话，我估计会因为发情过热融化掉。”

少年的眼睛微微睁大，像亚瑟这样温柔的男人说起情话来还是很有分量的，尤其是在情事后那一双眼睛带笑看过来的模样，让藤丸立香被震得有点心神发麻。

“好夸张……”他笑了起来，眼睛很亮，“我鸡皮疙瘩起来了。”

 

 

 

tbc...


End file.
